


pulpy scenario

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i didn't know where i was going with this i was just fantasizing about getting rescued in the most cliche way possible.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/You
Kudos: 12





	pulpy scenario

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know where i was going with this i was just fantasizing about getting rescued in the most cliche way possible.

You heard the loud whistle of the approaching train become louder, increasingly. You tried to think back to where you had gone wrong, at what exact moment you could have avoided this terrible fate. You had given up struggling against the ropes about 30 seconds ago when you realized it was hopeless. Then you felt headlights on you and started screaming, competing with the train whistle. A dark figure with an old fashion hat came towards you. "Looks like your in a real bind. Hold still." You then saw the man point a gun at you and you screamed louder. "you want to kill me!" you exclaimed. "It looks like someone else had that idea. You're going to have to trust me. Hold still.." the man said tilting one eye at you from under his hat. Without another pause he shot at you. The ropes that had been holding you down fell to your sides, freeing you. He had shot through most of the layers of hemp with one bullet. You felt him grab your hand and hoist you up off the tracks right before the train sped by. You couldn't help it, you broke down and sobbed into his chest. He awkwardly gave you a few pats on the back and a few "there there's" before he just decided his best course of action was to put his arm around you and hold you close, steady and strong so you could get your bearings. Just the one arm mind you, he had only just met you after all.


End file.
